Mario's Birthday
by Secondhand-Mario
Summary: For Pete993's birthday. It's Mario's birthday. There's just one problem; no one has time to celebrate it with him. Very, very light MarioxPeach. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.


**Happay burfdai, Pete! Hope ya like it!**

Mario was sprawled across his living room couch, staring at the ceiling. It was his birthday. _Not that it matters, _he thought. _After all, the only thing I ever do is go to hell and back to rescue the Princess every time that Bowser decides to kidnap her._ Oh, no, Mario wasn't important at all.

Well, it could be worse. He _could_ be looking forward to spending a boring night at home all by himself. Luckily, he and Luigi were planning to hit the pub down the street. You know; a guy's night out. Share some laughs and have a pint. Or two. It wouldn't be classy, but it would be enough.

Just then, Mario heard a tinny version of the Super Mario Bros. theme song coming from the right pocket of his overalls. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro, it's me."

"What's up, Weege?"

"Don't get mad, Ok?"

"Why would I get mad at you?"

"Well, uh…"

"Spit it out, Luigi. You're making me nervous."

"Um… I'm not going to be able to make it tonight."

"…What?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Something came up, and I can't get out of it."

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?"

"I…" Luigi began.

Mario thought he heard someone babbling in the background. "What are you hiding, Luigi?" he demanded.

"I've gotta go," Luigi said quickly. "Catch you later."

"Luigi!" Mario shouted into the phone, only to be answered by silence. He sighed and snapped the phone shut. _I guess I'll be alone on my birthday after all_, he thought dismally. He remained on the couch for a few moments; brooding. Suddenly, he had an idea. Why not ask someone _else_ to celebrate his birthday with him? It wouldn't be quite the same as being with Luigi, but at least he wouldn't be alone. Mario had to hand it to himself; he was the master of improvisation.

He whipped out his phone and punched in Yoshi's digits so fast that his finger was nothing but a blur.

_Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop._

"Yo."

"Hey, Yoshi, it's Mario."

"Hey, man! Happy birthday!"

"Heh, thanks. Listen, I was wondering if you were free tonight."

"Yeah, I didn't have anything…" He paused. "Just a sec, there's someone on the other line."

"Sure." Mario wandered absentmindedly through the house as he waited for Yoshi to re-connect.

"Back." Yoshi announced. "Sorry, man; my sis just called, and she needs me over at her place, pronto. But hey, thanks for calling."

"Oh, Ok. Good luck with… HEY! You don't have a sister!"

But Yoshi had already hung up.

"Great," Mario muttered to himself as he closed his phone. "_Now_ what am I going to do?" He sat down on the couch again and considered his options. Then his face brightened and he flipped open his phone once more. He dialed Toad's number and put the phone to his ear.

_Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop. Boop._

"Hello?"

"Hi, Toad, it's Mario."

"Hi Mario! How're you doin'?"

"Not too shabby. You doing anything tonight?"

"_Actually_, I was _just_ on my way out the door."

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"Oh, just _out_, you know. Lately, I've been wanting to get out of the house. By _myself._ D'ya ever get that feeling? That overwhelming desire to just go _out _by _yourself?_"

Mario took the hint. "Well, not particularly. But if that's what you want to do, I won't stop you."

"Great! Seeya!"

"Bye," Mario murmured as he hit the disconnect button. He scrolled through his address book until he found Peach's name. For a moment, his finger hovered over the call button. _Nah,_ he thought. _It would be awkward to be out alone with Peach._

The princess had been one of his best friends for years, but lately…

_Maybe, _Mario mused,_ if I could get someone else to come along… Aw, screw it. _

He turned off the phone and shoved it deep into his pocket. After locating the remote, he clicked on the TV and stared at the screen; not even following the plot of the show, but simply watching the colors dance across the screen. _This is probably the most pathetic birthday I have _ever_ had, _he thought.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Mario turned off the TV, heaved himself off the couch, threw open the door, and was surprised to see a very beleaguered Toadsworth on his door step.

"Toadsworth?!" he exclaimed.

"Master Mario!" Toadsworth gasped. "There's a… problem at the… castle!" he said between bouts of panting.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

"No time… to explain! Just… please come… quickly!"

Mario nodded and grabbed his hat from the hook next to the door. He leapt down the stairs and broke into a run. Toadsworth trotted after him, all but passing out from exhaustion. When he reached Peach's castle, he burst through the front door and…

"SUPRIIIIIIIIISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!"

Mario's jaw hit the floor. The entrance hall was decorated with streamers, balloons, and a large banner that read "Happy Birthday Mario!" An expensive-looking stereo system had been brought in, and a large portion of the room had been cleared, presumably for dancing. Best of all; Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Peach, and Daisy were standing in the middle of the floor, grinning to beat the band. "But… I… how?" Mario stammered.

"When Peach found out it was your birthday, she demanded to know why she hadn't been invited to the party," Luigi explained. "And when I told her that there wasn't going to _be _a party, she practically ripped my throat out."

"Oh, come on!" Peach said defensively. "I wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yeah you were, Peach," Daisy teased. "Admit it!"

Peach rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Luigi continued, "she was totally appalled when I said that I was taking you to a pub, and she insisted on throwing you a surprise birthday party."

"Sorry we made you think that we didn't have time for you," Toad apologized.

"Don't worry about it. The surprise party more than makes up for it," Mario laughed. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome," they chorused.

"Speaking of parties, shouldn't we be dancing and eating cake?" Yoshi hinted.

"Right!" Toad agreed, pushing some buttons on the stereo. The room filled with music, and everyone started dancing.

Before long, Peach and Daisy disappeared into an adjoining room. When they returned, they were pushing a cart loaded with a colossal cake.

"CAKE!!" everyone screamed, and descended on the cart like a flock of vultures.

"Whoa, people!" Daisy shouted. "One at a time! Peach and I put a heck of a lot of work into this cake, and we will _not_ be happy if you knock it over."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yoshi said dismissively. "Just dish out the food, lady."

"Not until we sing happy birthday to Mario," Peach asserted. Yoshi sighed in exasperation as Toad and Luigi stuck the candles on the cake and lit them. Then, Peach turned out the lights, walked to Mario's side, and took his hand. At this point, Mario was glad that the room had been darkened. As inconsequential as Peach's gesture was, he could feel the heat creeping up from his neck to his face.

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Mario,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

"And many moooooooooooore!" sang Luigi.

"Cake time!" crowed Yoshi as Daisy flipped the switch.

"Wait your turn," Peach scolded, dropping Mario's hand. "It's Mario's birthday, so he gets the first piece."

"That's Ok," Mario said with a shrug. "As much as I'm looking forward to that cake, I can wait another minute. Go ahead, Yosh."

"Oh, _yeah!_" Yoshi exalted. Everyone crowded around the cake cart, and Mario ended up last in line. Finally, he reached the cart and Peach slipped a piece of cake onto his plate.

"Hey, Peach?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for organizing the party. I just…" He surveyed the room. Toadsworth, who had been catching his breath in one of the far corners, was conversing quietly with Toad; Yoshi was devouring his hefty piece of cake, plate and all; and Daisy and Luigi were slow dancing in the cleared section of the room.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile. "It was the least I could do." As she handed Mario his cake, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Happy birthday, Mario."

**A/N: Whoa, that was long. It actually started off as a story about **_**Luigi's**_** birthday, but I decided that Mario made a better protagonist for this plot. Ugh. I think I re-wrote this like 5 times. I've had a **_**serious**_** case of writer's block. collapses from exhaustion But I'm happy with this version. Whoo!**

**Lothere; aka SHM**


End file.
